House of Anubis: Season 3
by NeddieMaddian4Ever
Summary: Everyone at Anubis is back! But nothing's what it seems. New students start to arrive and Eddie has a connection with one of them. The worst part is that Nina's not coming back! Or she? No, she's not. There's a new mystery and foes meet once again. Read about the chaos that's about to happen at the House of Anubis.
1. OCC's

**OCC #1:**

**Name: Rebecca (A.K.A Becky)**

**Nationality: English**

**Family: Her mom lives in America but her brother and father are in England (her brother is American)**

**Hair Color: Brown **

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Crushes: ?**

**Friends: Jerome, Alfie, Joy, Mara, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ?**

**Enemies: KT Rush, Willow Jenks, ? ?, and Chelsea Sands**

**Personality: Half goth half normal(Nina's style), mean only when agitated, irritated, or when necessary, smart but not too smart, friendly only to friends, and most of the time stubborn**

**Hobbies: Volleyball, singing, dancing, acting, poetry, and pulling pranks**

**OCC #2:**

**Name: Chelsea Sands**

**Nationality: American**

**Family: Mother died in a car crash and dad is in America. Only child.**

**Hair Color: Strawberry-Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Crushes: None**

**Friends: KT Rush, Willow Jenks, and ? ?**

**Enemies: All of Anubis House including Rebecca and new students**

**Personality: Girly girl, stubborn, mean but Patricia mean, hates sports and sweating**

**Hobbies: Singing and making fools out of others**

**The story starts after this page!**


	2. House of Mystery Girl

**I do not own House of Anubis or the new students except Rebecca.**

**I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me**

•Everyone is back for a new year except the one and only Nina Martin. At Anubis House, everyone is lounging in the common room.•

Eddie: How was everybody's summer?

Patricia: I went to a Sick Puppies concert.

Eddie: And I'm still mad at you for that. *Smiles*

Patricia: *Smiles back*

Jerome: Me and Mara went on a few dates. *Puts arm around Mara's shoulders*

Alfie: I helped Jerome plan a few pranks. *Smiles evilly*

Fabian: I tried contacting Nina but, *Puts head own then back up* nothing.

Amber: I went shopping in Paris!

Joy; I spent my holiday with my sick aunt who has breast cancer. *Puts head down*

Fabian: *Puts hand on Joy's back* I'm so sorry.

Joy: It's okay. *Looks back up* She'll make it. I know she will.

Eddie: Well, I spent half my summer here with my dad and the other half with my mom and hung out with Nina- *Covers his mouth with his hand*

Fabian: What!?

Eddie: *Uncovers his mouth* Nothing.

Alfie: I'm pretty sure he said that he spent the other half of his holiday with his mum and Nina.

Eddie: *Mutters under his breath* Thanks buddy.

Alfie: No problem!

Eddie: I was being sarcastic!

Fabian: How come you got contact with Nina but I didn't?

Eddie: She's my next door neighbor back home. Oh and she also told me to tell you that she's not coming back.

Everyone minus Eddie: What!? Why!?

Eddie: Something to do with her Gran.

Jerome: She probably got ill again.

•Then the front door opens and someone walks in. She's wearing leather boots, fishnet leggings, a gray top, and a leather jacket.•

?: Looks like they beat me here. *Looks at the mess of suitcases and bags* Hello!? Victor!? My dad said you'd be here! *Hears her iPhone beep an takes it out* A text! Finally!

•She started to text back as she stepped over the mess on the floor. She enters the common room and looks up to see a familiar face on the couch.•

Girl: Eddie?

Eddie: Rebecca?

**Author's Note:**

**Who's Rebecca and how does Eddie know her? Review your guesses and keep reading!**


	3. House of Siblings and House of Surprises

**I do not own anything but Becky.**

Jerome: Rebecca! *Gets up and spins her around*

Rebecca: *Puts away her phone* Calm down Jerome!

Jerome: *Puts her down*

Rebecca: *Breathes in Jerome's cologne* Oh! Too much cologne, Jerry. Wait, cologne?! My boy's got a girlfriend! Finally! Jim owns me 20 pounds. Cash.

Amber: Jerome, how do you know her?

Jerome: She's Poppy's best friend. And mine. Turns out she's a prankster!

Alfie: *Looks sad*

Rebecca: Female best friend.

Alfie: *Looks happy again* All better!

Rebecca: Anyway, I heard your dad's out of the cell! I really missed him.

Jerome: You remember him?

Rebecca: Yeah! I'm only about 5 years older than Pops.

Patricia: That answers Amber's question about you and Jerome. Now, how about you and Eddie?

Rebecca: If your thinking that me and Kruger are stepping out then you are all kinds of wrong. Gross. Let my name answer that. I'm Rebecca Miller-Sweet. You can call me Becky.

•Then the room became dead silent. Well, until Alfie spoke up•

Alfie: The newbie brought three surprises to the House of Anubis; 1, she's British, 2, she's best friends with Jerome and his sister, and the most shocking of all, she's Sweetie sister little sister!

Becky: Twin. Sister. We're twins. He's only 5 minutes older.

Eddie: Why? I could have told them.

Rebecca: But you didn't and your girlfriend's about to beat you to the pulp cuz you never told her. Right, Trixie?

Patricia: How do you know me?

Rebecca: Eddie told me about you. I kept nagging him until he gave in.

Eddie: Which was really annoying. *Stands up* What? Doesn't someone's big brother get a hug?

Rebecca: Okay. Let me just come back in.

•Becky leaves the room then comes back in with a surprised look on her face•

Rebecca: Oh my god! Eddie! *Runs up to him and jumps into his arms*

Eddie: *Spins her around* You didn't have to do that.

Becky: Yes. Yes I did.

•The twins pulled away and sat down.•

Rebecca: And you guys don't have to introduce yourselves. Eddie already told me about you guys and showed me a picture. Speaking of picture, Jerome I finally finished those two copies of the books. So I'll give it you later.

Mara: So why so don't you tell us about yourself, Becky?

Becky: Okay. So, I have an amazing sense of fashion so I was called the Fashion Wizard in my old school. I'm the Queen of Pranks, dating guru, I hate pink, I am a nerd for Egyptian Mythology, and my favorite book series are the Kane Chronicles.

Amber: OMG! I'm the the dating guru too! But I love pink! And I'm the Fashion Wizard!

Rebecca: Cool! I brought my best outfits incase I met someone like you. We could let each other wear the other's clothes. But nothing pink. And we can help each other too!

Amber: Yay!

Patricia: Oh great. That exactly what we need, another Amber. But with style.

Amber: Hey!

Patricia: Sorry.

Rebecca: I'm not a Girly girl. But I'm not goth either. I'm in the middle but a little more on the goth side.

•Then Trudy walks in.•

Trudy: Hello lovies! Looks like you met the new student already.

Joy: Yeah. Did you know she was Sweetie's daughter?

Trudy: Yes, he informed me when I found out about the new recruit. I'll be making dinner.

Everyone but Trudy: Okay!

•Then Trudy walked into the kitchen and started cooking.•

Rebecca: So, what now?

Eddie: Come on! You always think of fun ideas. Even if they sound childish.

Becky: *Flips hair back* Why thank you. Why don't we show them the video?!

Eddie: *In a nervous voice* What videos?

Rebecca: Not those. The others!

Eddie: Great idea! I'll get my laptop!

Rebecca: And I'll grab the bag full of them!

•Eddie and Rebecca races out the room and got the things from their suitcases. Then they raced back in.•

Fabian: What are you gonna play?

Rebecca and Eddie: Just watch.

•Eddie went on YouTube and types in "Reddie" while Becky put one Blue-Ray out of many into the DVR. Then the videos started to play.•

Eddie: We created this show called "The Reddie Show". We did crazy things and skits.

Joy: You dance?

Rebecca: Yup. We were known as Reddie. The unbeatable duo in our school. You know..until it happened.

Fabian: What happened?

Rebecca: I don't want to talk about it. Just watch the vids.

•The house watched a few episodes and videos of the twins dancing and goofing off. That was until Trudy called for dinner.•

Eddie: We'll finish later.

•They all went to the table and everyone sat in their seats. Well, Becky sat in Nina's old seat. Then Victor walked in•

Victor: I see Mrs. Sweet has settled in nicely.

Rebecca: Okay. That hurt because what you just said was just all kind of wrong! You made it sound like I was married to my dad!

Reddie: Gross much!

Victor: Do you want me to call you by your first name?

Rebecca: No! I want you to slap me with a rubber chicken! Yes, call me Rebecca! Please!

Victor: Very well. Dinner is always at 8 p.m., lunch at 1, and breakfast at 8 a.m. Understood?

Rebecca: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

•Victor walked out and the whole table started at Becky except Eddie.•

Rebecca: What?


	4. House of How

**I own nothing or the new students but Chelsea(how's gonna appear layer in the story) and Rebecca**

* * *

Mara: What do you mean "what?"

Becky: I mean, why are you staring at me like that?

Fabian: Victor just obeyed your orders.

Eddie: Well, think about it. My dad either told her what would happens if you mess with her or she's his boss' daughter.

Everyone: The first one.

•Then Trudy walks in with a pitcher of water and a bowl of salad.•

Trudy: Here you go lovies. *Sets the pitcher and bowl on the table then left*

•Alfie and Jerome start a food fight with the spaghetti. Then Alfie "accidentally" threw some at Rebecca.•

Rebecca: That's it! *Throws some food at the Goofball and Slimeball*

•Suddenly, it became a full on food fight with everyone participating. Amber didn't even care about her outfit! Weird.•

Amber: This. Is. So. Fun!

Rebecca: I can make any food war fun.

Eddie and Jerome: True that!

•Everyone stopped throwing food around and buts out laughing.•

Eddie: *Throws strings of spaghetti at Becky* Ha!

Rebecca: *Stands up, grabs the pitcher of water, and dumps it all on Eddie's head* Ha! Ha!

Eddie: *Stands up and smirks at Becky*

Becky: Eddie, no!

•But it was too late. Eddie picked up his sister and swung her over his shoulder.•

Eddie: Who's laughing now?!

Rebecca: Kruger, put me down! *Starts hitting his back* I mean it!

Eddie: *Smirks again* Okay-

Rebecca: No! Allow me.

•Rebecca does a back flip, making Eddie falls next to her.•

Becky: I'm laughing! Ha ha ha ha ha!

•The twins got pup off the floor and sat back down.

Patricia: Ate you a black bet in karate, Becky?

Rebecca: Yeah! Did I first to mention that?

Everyone but Eddie and Jerome: *Nod*

Becky: Oops? We better clean up before Vicky throws a hissy fit.

•Everyone at the table cleaned the room up before Trudy came back into the kitchen. Then they went their separate ways to clean themselves, they met in the common room, and watched a few more episodes and tapes. The room was gull of sound effects like ooh, aw, yes, and ha!

Victor: *Enters the foyer* It is 10 o'clock!

Rebecca: *Points finger up* Run.

Eddie: *Points finger up* Run.

Amber: *Points finger up* Run.

Alfie: *Points finger up* Run.

Mara: *Points finger up* Run.

Jerome: *Points finger up* Run.

Joy: *Points finger up* Run.

Fabian: *Points finger up* Run.

Everyone: RUN!

•Everyone ran to their rooms as quick as possible.•

* * *

•In Amber and Rebecca's room, Becky was lying in bed while statins at her Louis Tomlinson Poster. amber was in her bed staring at Rebecca tearing at the poster.•

Amber: You like him, don't you?

Rebecca: He's my best mate.

Amber: What?!

Becky: Did I forget to me forget that to? I met him at carnival at the London Eye. We bumped Ito each other, literally knocking the other down. We helped each other out and hung out for a while. Then I met him again at his fist One Direction concert. After that, we've been best friends ever since.

Amber: So, what's he like?

Rebecca: *Looks at Amber* Well, he's a down-to-earth kind of guy, his favorite veggie a is the carrot. Heh heh. And his favorite toy is-

Amber and Becky: Lumberginis! Ah ha ha ha!

Victor: *Knocks on the door* What is going on in there?

Rebecca: Ugh! Victor! We are trying to get our beauty sleep! Do you want us to wake up every morning, wrinkly like you?!

Victor: *Breathes heavily* Never mind. *Walks away*

•Amber and Rebecca could hear his footsteps fade a way and heard a door open then shut. The girls laughed quietly just to prevent any other grumpy heads from waking up.•

Amber: Night, Becky. *Turns off her light*

Becky: Night, Ambs. *Turns her light off*

* * *

•In Eddie and Fabian's room, Fabian woke up from his deep sleep. He started stretch and the threw his pillow at Eddie, hitting his head. This caused him to sit up and glare atFabian.•

Fabian: Morning, Eddie!

Eddie: Morning, Fabian. *Starts stretching*

Fabian: Big day for you, isn't it?

Eddie: Why?

Fabian: You're starting your first day of school with your sister. What else?

Eddie: *Sighs* Yeah. *Grabs his towel and uniform then left the room*

Fabian: I usually take a shower before the boys. *Looks at the open doorway* Weird.

* * *

•Eddie walked into the kitchen, all ready for school, to find find Rebecca crouching by the old stove, in her uniform.•

Eddie: What are you doing?

Rebecca: *Jumps and turns to Eddie* What are you doing here?

Eddie: I asked you first.

Becky: Really? *Sighs* Okay, you caught me. *Stands up* I was trying to open the old oven. There, you happy Edison?

Eddie: Why would you want to do that?

Rebecca: *Crouches down by the oven* Oh, I don't know maybe because it looks weird and mysterious?

Eddie: *Crouches down with her*

•Rebecca takes out a locket from under her shirt and examines it*

Eddie: Where'd you get that?

Becky: O found it outside. I just had the urge to take it so I did. You know I'm telling the truth because I never kept something that wasn't mine.

•Rebecca looks at the oven and sees a slot shaped like the her locket. She presses it against the all and the oven opens up.•

Eddie and Rebecca: Whoa. Cool.

Rebecca: *Prepares to crawl inside*

Eddie: What are you doing?

Rebecca: Someone has to explore this passageway. Wouldn't you? *Crawls in*

Eddie: Good point. *Crawls in and stays behind his sister*

•The twins reach the cellar and Rebecca runs over to the shelf the puts her hands on the design on top.•

Eddie: *Looks around* The cellar? *Looks at Rebecca* What do you think you doing?

Rebecca: Sh! Quiet before I forget. *Enters the year "1890"*

•The shelf opens up, revealing Frobisher's study. They enter and look around.•

Eddie: How did you know the combination?

Rebecca: I didn't.


	5. House of New Mystery

**I own nothing but the OCC's**

**"Yeah. Right." ~Mara**

**R&R!**

* * *

Eddie: How did you know the combination?

Rebecca: I didn't.

•Then Rebecca sees the portrait of Robert Frobisher-Smythe. Without thinking, she took it down and stared at the amulets.•

Rebecca: Whoa. Eddie, look at these.

Eddie: *Walked to Rebecca and stared at the amulets* Cool.

•Then Rebecca and Eddie each took one and put it on.•

Becky: Now what?

Eddie: *Looks at the bookshelf* We enter the tunnels.

Rebecca: What tunnels?

•Eddie grabbed Rebecca to stand next to him and he pulled a book out. Then the he whole shelf rotated and the twins were in the first task.•

Rebecca: You've got to be kidding me with this house.

•Then the beam of light scanned them but shut off once it hit the amulets.•

Eddie: Necklaces of protection. Not bad.

Rebecca: For Frobisher.

•Then they walked down the tunnel, walked through the hopscotch task (remember, Nina, Amber, and Fabian completed it), and reached the crocodile bridge task.•

Rebecca: How deep do you think that ditch is? *Points to the casm*

Eddie: *Kicks a rock into the ditch*

•They waited to here a crash or something, but they heard nothing.•

Eddie: Bottomless. Unless you count the center of the earth.

Becky: Well, it's just a bridge. We've balanced on dozens of things. We can do this bridge, right?

Eddie: Yeah. Ladies first. *Pushes his sister forward*

•Becky glared at Eddie and began to walk on the beam. It took about 2 minutes, she made it across. Then Edie was balancing himself on the bridge.•

Rebecca: You can do it Edison! Don't look down though.

Eddie: *Looks down then back up* Too late!

Rebecca: Come on! You can do it! Eddie. Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!

•Rebecca started to cheer for her brother and he made it across, safe and sound.•

Eddie: Oh thank god that's over with. *Hugs Rebecca*

Becky: *Hugs back* Come on.

•They walked through the spider web test (which was clear), past the chemical test, Song of Hathor test, the constellation task, and reached the mask chamber. They saw the fake mask in its place.•

Reddie: Wow. *Walk towards it*

Eddie: *Grabs the mask* So, this is the fake Mask of Anubis?

Rebecca: How do you know it's the fake. Last time I checked it was in the British Museum.

Eddie: I'll explain everything to you, but later. Okay?

Becky: Okay.

•Rebecca looks to the left of the inside of the display case to see a slot just like the one on the old oven.•

Rebecca: No way! *Smiles*

Eddie: What? *Looks inside display case to the left* Another one?

Rebecca: These cane be all around the house, Eddie. Lets just see where this one takes us. *Takes out her locket and places it in the slot*

•The walls opens, revealing another set of tunnels. Then Eddie realizes that his little sister has one thing in each pocket.•

Eddie: What's in your pockets?

Rebecca: *Takes out the things from her pockets* Apples. Who would want to got mystery solving on an empty stomach? I always carry an extra *Hands one to Eddie* Come on. We'll check this one out later.

Eddie: *Checks his watch* 15 minutes until school starts. Good thing we didn't leave out things behind. *Pats his bag*

Rebecca: Yeah. *Pats her bag* Lets find another way out.

•They went back to the constellation task to see another passage way. They entered and started to crawl on their hands and knees. They look through the metal screen on the bottom of the wall.•

Eddie: *Finds a button* Found the button. *Pushes it*

•The wall opens to reveal the library. They stepped out and saw Sibuna looking at them in surprise.•

Sibuna: What are you doing here?

Reddie: What are you doing here?

* * *

What's gonna happen next? PM me if you figured out which TV show I got the "Run! *Points finger up*" from in the previous chapter. Till next time!


	6. House of Explanations

**I only own Rebecca and Chelsea.**

* * *

Amber: We asked you first.

Rebecca: Okay. Only if you tell us what your doing to see if we can trust you. *Looks at Eddie*

Eddie: Lets just tell them. _I_ trust them.

Rebecca: All right. We came back from the tunnels as you can see. Your turn.

Alfie: Sibuna reunion.

Fabian, Patricia, and Amber: Alfie!

Rebecca: Sibuna. Anubis backwards, mystery solving gang. Cool!

Patricia: How did you know?

Becky: I didn't.

Fabian: How did you reach the tunnels in the first place?

Rebecca: *Takes out her locket*

Alfie: Where did you get that?

Rebecca: What? Is it bad luck to wear a locket? It's so cool how it can open secret passageways.

Amber: I thought there was only one Chosen One.

Rwbecca: The Chosen One. The protector of the world. That protects it from evil. Awesome! Well, we gotta guess to school. Don't you think?

•Becky was about to leave when Fabian grabbed her arm.•

Rebecca: Yes, Captain Questions-o-lot?

Fabian: Where you get that locket?

Rebecca: I found it outside, in the woods. When I was first going to go to the house, I used the route though the woods and I found it on the ground. Something made told me to take it so I did. Can I go now?

Patricia: Fabian, let the girl go.

•Fabian lets go of Rebecca and she leaves.•

Eddie: We better go too.

•Then Eddie and Sibuna left the library to go to their classes.


	7. House of Sibuna

**I own nothing what so ever but Rebecca and Chelsea who will appear in Chapter 20.**

**If you love pizza as much as I do, we're gonna get along real well. ~Louis Tomlinson**

* * *

~At the school, Fabian was unpacking his bag when Rebecca came and opened her locker. (Her locker ion right next to Fabian's to his right)~

Becky: Hey. *Unpacks her belongings*

Fabian: *Stops and looks up* Oh, hey. Do you know Nina Martin?

Rebecca: Is she a dirty-blonde and your girlfriend?

Fabian: Yes! You know her?

Rebecca: Yeah, all Eddie talks about is Neens. I've met her a few times back in America. She's really pretty.

Fabian: *Finishes unpacking and grabs his books* What did you say?

Becky: *Grabs her books* Um, she's really pretty?

Fabian: Before that.

Rebecca: I met her a few times back in America?

Fabian: Before that.

Rebecca: Oh, she's all Weasel talks about. I barely hear him talking about Patricia though. That's only when mum and him have the "talk" which barely happens.

Fabian: *Slams his locker shut* *Angrily* Eddie.

Rebecca: Fabes, *Closes her locker* calm down. Lets just go to History class and get the day over with, yeah?

Fabian: *Nods* Yeah.

~In History class, Fabian was staring daggers at the back of Eddie's head as he sat in the back of the room with Rebecca. Then he stopped when Rebecca got his attention.~

Rebecca: *Smacks his arm* *Whispers* No cool.

Fabian: *Whispers* Do you think Nina's cheating on me with Eddie?

Becky: *Whispers* Nope. Wait, does Eddie and Nina have a special connection?

Fabian: *Whispers* Yeah. Nina's the other Chosen One and Eddie's her Osirian or protector.

Rebecca: *Whispers* There you have it. Since they're the Chosen One and Osirian, they have become like the best of friends.

Fabian: *Whispers* At the house, Eddie and I are gonna have words.

Mrs. Valentine: Is everything alright, back there?

Rebecca: No, actually. Fabian has a killer headache so, I'm just gonna take him back to the house.

Mrs. Valentine: Fine.

~Becky and Fabian got up and left the class.~

Eddie: *Thinks* What was that about? *Feels sharp pain in his head* Ah!

Voice: Follow them.

Mrs. Valentine: Are you okay?

Eddie: I don't feel so good.

Mrs. Valentine: Go to your house and stay there.

Eddie: *Nods and leaves* *Thinks* What are they up to?

~Eddie reaches the house and finds Rebecca and Fabian in the kitchen. He hides behind the wall and starts eavesdropping.~

Rebecca: Fabian, I'm telling you, Nina and Edison are just really good friends. There's nothing to worry about. If you really want to irritate him, follow me. *Takes her bag and leaves*

~Eddie switched walls so he doesn't get caught. Fabian and Rebecca enter Fabian's and his room then come out with nothing in their hands.~

Eddie: *Whispers* What?

~The duo enter the common room through the other door and notice Eddie. But he doesn't notice them.~

Becky: When did you get here?

Eddie: *Jumps then turns to his sister* When you went into our room. What were you doing there anyway?

Fabian: Oh, just showing Becky my guitar.

Rebecca: Is your head feeling better, Fabian?

Fabian: A little.

Becky: I'll grab an ice pack. Go change.

Fabian: Okay. *Leaves to get changed*

~Rebecca goes into the kitchen and grabs an ice pack from the freezer.

Becky: So, Eddie, what are you doing here?

Eddie: I got a sharp pain in my head right after you left with Fabian.

Rebecca: Get your own icepack.

Eddie: Okay, god. *Grabs and ice pack from the freezer*

~Fabian walks wearing a blue and grey plaid shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He sits down on the couch as Becky hands him the pack.~

Fabian: Thanks. *Holds ice to his head*

Rebecca: No problem. So, how are _you_ feeling, Kruger?

Eddie: *Sits in the arm chair* Better.

Rebecca: Good. Cuz I hate playing _Mum. _*Leaves*

~Rebecca comes back in wearing a green blouse, grey skirt, and black basketball shoes.~

Becky: So Fabian, *Sits next to the brains of Sibuna* when will Eddie and I join Sibuna?

Fabian: During lunch break. Is that alright?

Reddie: Yeah.

Faboan: Eddie, are you, by any chance, dating Nina?

Eddie: No! I'm dating Patricia! Who told you that?!

Rebecca: I might have said all you talk about is Nina instead of Trixie.

Eddie: Well, no we're not. That'll just be weird. I talk about Nina all the time is because we moved into a house right next to hers and we hang out all the time since-

Rebecca: Your the Osirian.

Eddie: How-

Fabian: I told her. Is Nina okay? I know she's not coming back but, I have to know if she's alright.

Eddie: Gran is died. My mom adopted her when I left yesterday. I found out last night when I left to use the bathroom.

Fabian: Oh, tell her that I'm sorry.

Eddie: Sure thing, buddy.

Rebecca: Eddie go change.

Eddie: *Arches his eyebrow* Really?

Rebecca: Yes! Now, do it!

Eddie: *Puts hands up in surrender* I'm going. I'm going.

~Eddie leaves and Becky my turns to Fabian.~

Becky: You can stop acting know now.

Fabian: *Sighs* Thank you. *Puts down ice pack and puts it on the table* That ice pack was freezing cold.

Rebecca: You'll get used to it. Now, wait for it.

~Rebecca counts down from 3 using her fingers.~

Eddie: Ah! *Runs in* Where's my hair gel?!

~Eddie was wearing a shirt with blue sleeves, black jeans, and black basketball shoes.~

Fabian: We don't know what your talking about.

Eddie: *Turns to Rebecca* Rebecca Frobisher-Smythe Miller-Sweet give it back!

Becky: Edison Frobisher-Smythe Miller-Sweet do not accuse me of something I _clearly_ did!

Fabian: Stop!

~The twins stopped arguing and faced the confused boy.~

Fabian: What are your middle names?

Reddie: Frobisher-Smythe, why? Frobisher-Smythe!

Fabian: The same last names as Robert, Louisa, and Sarah Frobisher-Smythe.

Becky: What if dad knows more than we thought?

Eddie: Okay but seriously, give back my hair gel!

Rebecca: *Hands it to him*

Eddie: *Puts a little bit on, leaves to put it away, then comes back*

Fabian: Now I'm starting to wonder if Jerome is the only person in the house who cares about his hair. A lot.

Rebecca: He's still onto that? Wow, maybe he should marry it.

Reddie and Fabian: Ha ha ha ha ha!

Eddie: That's funny.

?: What's funny?

~The trio turns to see Jerome by the door way.~

Reddie and Fabian: *High pitches voice* Nothing.

Rebecca: Are you here to check out your hair?

Reddie and Fabian: Boom! *Mimic Jerome doing his hair and checking himself out in the mirror*

Jerome: *Mutters* Maybe. *Regular* What happened at school?

Becky: Headaches. Mrs. Valentine's told me to stay with Fabes.

Jerome: Wow, already calling him that?

Becky: What? Its just a nickname.

Jerome: Okay. *Leaves*

Reddie: Weird.

Fabian: Yeah. Anyway, we have to question your dad.

~Rebecca takes out her iPhone and dials a number.~

Fabian: What are you-

Rebecca: Sh! *Puts her phone to her ear*

*Convo*

Becky: Hi daddy!

Mr. Sweet: Hi Sweetie. How's the house?

Rebecca: Amazeballs! Edison and I are really getting along.

Mr. Sweet: I'm glad to hear that.

Rebecca: Um, daddy, why are Eddie's and my middle names Frobisher-Smythe?

Mr. Sweet: I'll explain tomorrow over lunch, yeah?

Becky: Yeah. I'll bring Eddie too. Bye!

Mr. Sweet: Bye, honey.

*End of Convo*

Eddie: What did he say?

?: What did who say what?

~Fabian, Eddie, and Rebecca looked at the doorway to see Amber with her arms folded.~

Fabian: It's lunch period already?

Amber: Yeah. Now, answer the question.

Rebecca: Weasel's and my middle names are Frobisher-Smythe.

Amber: *Covers her right eye* Sibuna.

Reddie and Fabian: *Cover their right eye* Sibuna.

•Suddenly, Patricia and Alfie walk in.•

Alfie: Hey guys!

Patricia: What's up?

Reddie: FrobisherSmythe. That's what's up.

Alfie: *Whispers to Patricia in a high pitched voice* Aliens.

Patricia: They are not aliens, Alfie!

Rebecca: Sorry.

Eddie: We think the same. So, lets get the initiation started.

Amber: Fabian, did you let them is Sibuna?

Fabian: *Mutters* Maybe.

Amber: Why didn't you consult with us first...again?

Becky: Why would he? *Points to herself* Chosen One. *Points to her train brother* Osirian. Lets go! You guys sound like an old married couple.

Fabian and Amber: Gross! *Looks at each other* Hey!

~Sibuna leave and Eddie and Becky get their most prized possessions. They arrive at the burn elm tree with the fire lit.~

Amber: Ready?

Reddie: Ready!

~Rebecca steps forward holding a photo of her at the One Direction concert with Louis.~

Patricia: Throw it into the fire.

Rebecca: What? *Looks at Patricia* What!? *Looks at Amber* What!? *Looks at Eddie*

Amber: Hold up, is that a pic of you and your BF?

Eddie: You have a boyfriend?!

Becky: She means _best friend _and yeah, it is. I am not going to burn- Alright. *Throws picture into the fire*

Amber: What?!That was a photo of you and _the _Louis Tomlinson!

Everyone but Amber and Becky: What!?

Becky: I'll explain later. Anyway, I made 3 copies of that picture. One of them is in a frame in our room. The other's back in America.

Eddie: We'll talk about this later. Can we continue?

Amber: Yes. Rebecca, repeat after me; *Raises her right hand* I, Rebecca Sweet...

Becky: *Raises her right hand* I, Rebecca Sweet...

Amber: Being of sound and mind...

Rebecca: Being of sound and mind...

Amber: Promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House...

Rebecca: Promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House...

Amber: And stand by my fellow Sibuna members; Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Amber Millington, and Edison Sweet.

Becky: And stand by my fellow Sibuna members; Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Amber Millington, and Edison Sweet.

Amber: *Lowers her hand* Rebecca Sweet, you are now an official member of Sibuna.

Becky: *Lowers her hand*

~Eddie looks down at the picture he took with Nina with their surfboards and folds it up. Then he throws it into the fire.~

Fabian: *Raises his right hand* I, Edison Sweet...

Eddie: *Raises his right hand* I, _Eddie_ Sweet...

Fabian: Being of sound and mind...

Eddie: Being of sound and mind...

Fabian: Promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House...

Eddie: Promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House...

Fabian: And stand by my fellow Sibuna members; Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Amber Millington, and Rebecca Sweet.

Eddie: And stand by my fellow Sibuna members; Fabian Rutter, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Amber Millington, and Rebecca Sweet.

Fabian: *Lowers his hand* Eddie Sweet, you are now an official of Sibuna.

Eddie: *Lowers hos hand*

~Rebecca and Eddie tell the rest of the gang about their discovery in the tunnels.~

Fabian: Okay, you guys have to go. Rebecca, Eddie, and I will check out the set of tunnels. Yeah?

Sibuna but Fabian: Yeah.

Sibuna: *Cover their right eye with their right hand* Sibuna.

~Then they were off.~


	8. House of Passages

**I own nothing but Rebecca and Chelsea.**

* * *

~In the mask chamber, Rebecca, Fabian, and Eddie were staring at the wall where the fake mask was kept.~

Fabian: So, where's the passage?

Rebecca: *Takes out her locket* Here. *Walks up to the wall an unlocked re passageway*

Fabian: Whoa.

Reddie: We know.

~The trio step in and a beam of a mixture of yellow an orange light hits them, causing them to cry from pain.~

Becky: It burns!

Eddie: No dur! AH!

Fabian: Lets hey out of here!

~They run out of the tunnel then hear Frobisher's voice.~

Robert: As you pass through the light, hide the pain. Or use all the objects you used to get this far for the light may shine bright.

Fabian: *Mutters* The amulets and the reflectors.

Reddie: What?

Fabian: The amulets and the reflectors!

Becky: *Drops to the ground* Ah!

Eddie: Rebecca! *Kneels next to her* What's going on?!

Fabian: *Sees a yellow glow on her arm* Eddie.

~Fabian kneels down and lifts up Becky's right sleeve to reveal a mark.~

Eddie: Oh no.

~Rebecca stops screaming and look at her arm.~

Rebecca: No! The Mark of Ra! Oh god! *Stands up Nd rubs her arm* This worse than the Mark of Anubis. Way worse!

~Suddenly, a figure in on orange and yellow long silk robe appears I front of them. Becky kneels down.~

Becky: *Whispers* Kneel!

Fabian and Eddie: *Kneel* *Whisper* Why?

Figure: I am Ra, god of the sun and created of Egypt.

Eddie and Fabian: *Whisper* Oh.

Ra: Rise!

~The trio rise and stand up tall.~

Ra: You don't have to do that.

Reddie and Fabian: *Sigh and slouch* Oh.

Ra: I need you to find the 6 staffs of wisdom. You have 3 months.

Rebecca: Is that it?

Ra: Nope. *Marks Eddie and Fabian*

Rebecca: No! Don't touch my friends!

Ra: Who ever helps, gets it. *Disappears*

~Eddie and Fabian are on the ground ridding in pain.~

Fabian and Eddie: AH!

Becky: Fabian! Eddie! *Kneels down and lifts up their left sleeves* Oh no!

~The two boys stop screaming like girls, stood up, and theres's out their arms.~

Fabian: We have to the others. How did you discover the passage, Becky?

Rebecca: Looks like Captain Questions-o-lot sas sail once again. I looked inside and saw the scase and put my Mickey in it. I watch a lot of Law & Order so, I investigate _a lot_.

Fabian: Oh.

Rebecca: Yeah. Now lets go before Ra marks the rest of Sibuna!

Eddie and Fabian: Right! *Run*

Becky: Really? *Goes down the same path*

~Fabian, Becky, and Eddie reach the cellar and exit from the door by the stairway. They run into the common room to see the ear of the house there.~

Eddie: School was let out early?

Amber: Yep. Thanks to Thing 1 and Thing 2. *Points to Alfie and Jerome*

Rebecca: I missed _Stink Bomb Day_? You guys really need to tell me what's coming up for us pranksters.

~Everyone stares at her except Jeroms, Eddie, and Alfie.~

Rebecca: Wjat? You actually thought I was a goody-two-shows? I can be bad when wan when I have to be. And it also depends on the pledge I I signed when I was 15 and my mood. *Sits down in the arm chair*

Eddie: I have tought you well, baby sis. *Pats her shoulder*

Becky: *Sighs* Yeah. So, where and when did this happen? Tell me _everything_.

Jerome: Well, it happened in the Science lab, 5th period. Alfie "accidentally" missed the wrong chemicals, which caused the while room to smell. It wet into the vents and spread around the school.

~Becky leaned in closetoss she was listening. Then, Jerome got up and let her smell his hand.~

Becky: *Smells it then leans back with a disgusted look on her face* Gross! *Smiles* I hav tought you well, Jerry.

Jerome: *Sits next to Alfie on the counch and sighs* Yeah.

Mara: Jerome can you wash your hands? It reeks. *Waves away the smell*

Rebecca, Jerome, and Alfie: *Smile* Yeah, it does.

Eddie: Amber, Patricia, and Alfie. We need you in Rebecca and Amber's room.

~Sibuna went upstairs and entered the girls' room. They shut the door and everyone but the owners of the room looked around. It was redecorated with One Direction posters.~

Boys and Patricia: Ah!

Becky and Amber: Get used to it boys and girl.

Eddie: *Picks up a picture Louis and his sister* Is this him?

Becky: *Takes the pic from him and sets it back down* Yeah. But we didn't call this meeting because of him. We're here because of this. *Lifts up her sleeve to reveal the Mark of Ra*

Amber, Patricia, and Alfie: What?!

* * *

Like? Hate? Love? R&R!


	9. House of Beware and House of Guests

**I do not own House of Anubis or the new students. I only own Rebecca and Chelsea who will come up in chapter 20.**

* * *

Amber, Patricia, and Alfie: "What?!"

Eddie and Fabian: *Lifts up their sleeves* "Yeah."

Amber: "Senkara's back?"

Rebecca: "Isn't she the forgotten ruler? I read in a book that she only curses people with the Mark of Anubis. This is the Mark of Ra. Given by Ra, the creator of Egypt and the sun god."

Fabian: "I thought Horus was the sun god."

Rebecca: "That's the confusing part. Horus is the _sky_ god. Back to the point, we have 3 months to find the 6 staffs of Wisdom. Also, Ra said that who ever helps helps gets the mark."

~Then Ra appears in the room.~

Ra: "She is correct. Find them or say bye-bye to your precious Chosen Ones and Orisians." *Disappears*

Alfie: "Chosen Ones? Nina and Becky."

Patricia: "But, Nina's not here. Remember?"

Becky: "What if she is? What if she knows about the quest and is helping us along the way?"

Fabian: "That's impossible."

Eddie:What did he mean by _Osirians_."

Rebecca: "Every Chosen One has a Osirian or protector. Sarah Frobisher-Smyth and Rufus Zeno, you and Nina, then someone else and I

Amber: "Look, we've risked our lives for Nina and we're gonna do the same for you, Rebecca. Sibuna sticks together no matter what so, don't object. Okay

Becky: Fine. *Covers her eye* "Sibuna?"

Sibuna but Rebecca: "Sibuna."

Eddie: *Uncovers his eye* "Now, about Louis..."

Becky: *Face palms* "Oi vay." *Sits on her bed* "What about him?"

Patricia, Alfie, Fabian, and Eddie: "How did you guys meet?!"

~Then Rebecca's phone goes off;

_Tell me with your mind_,_ body, and spirit_

_I can make your tears fall down_

_Like the showers that are British_

_Whether we're together or apart_

_We can both remove the masks_

_And admit_

_We regret it from the start-_~

*Convo*

Rebecca: "Boo Bear!"

Louis: 'Black! Who's ancient boarding school?"

Becky: "Amaezballs! How are the guys doing? Wait, first, how's Elouinor." **(A/N My couple name for Louis and Eleanor)**

Louis: "Eleanor and I are doing great. The lads are here with me."

Rebecca: "Then what are you waiting for? Speaker. Now."

Louis: "You too! I want to here from your friends and brother even though we've never met." *Puts phone on speaker*

Rebecca: *Turns speaker on* "Kay Boo Bear, you're on speaker!"

Eddie: "Boo Bear? Are you sure you aren't dating?"

Becky and Louis: "Yes!"

Eddie: "Okay, god."

Louis: "Anyway, Black, you're on speaker too."

Becky: "Hey guys!"

One Direction but Louis: "Hey, Rebecca!"

Rebecca: "How's the new album coming?"

Amber: "New album?"

Harry: "Yeah and it's great."

Niall: "How's _Weasel-Face_?"

Eddie: "I'm fine, thanks."

Becky: "So, want to introduce my friends and brother. Here's Amber..."

Amber: "Hi!"

Becky: "Alfie..."

Alfie: "Aliens!"

One Direction: "Ha ha ha ha!"

Rebecca: "Fabian..."

Fabian: "Hi."

Rebecca: "Patricia..."

Patricia: "Sup."

Becky: "And finally, my twin brother, Eddie."

Eddie: "Hey."

Becky: "So, Liam, is Payzer back on or what?"

Liam: "Yes. Danielle and I are back together."

Amber and Rebecca: "AH! Finally!"

Louis: "I'm guessing your not the only Directioner there?"

Rebecca: "Nope."

Zayn: "Is that all of them?"

Becky: "No, the rest are downstairs doing who knows what. Anyway, Lou, guess what Alfie and Jerome did without me."

Louis: "Stink Bomb Day?"

Becky: "Yep." *Exaggerates the "p"*

Louis: "That must have been fun."

Rebecca: "I could tell."

Liam: "Listen, we gotta go. We'll Skype later."

Rebecca: "Okay But one tip for Harry."

Harry: "Shoot."

Becky: "Date someone type own age."

Harry: "Becky, I think we all know that wont happen. Bye!"

One Direction: "Bye!"

Sibuna: "Bye!"

*End of convo*

Rebecca: "Okay. Where was I?" *Remebers* "Oh yeah."

~Rebecca tells Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, and Alfie about the carnival to the concert.~

Eddie: "So, why do you call him _Boo Bear_?"

Becky: "It's his nickname from when he was little. I find it cute."

Fabian: "Why does he call you _Black_?"

Becky: "Rebecca...Black."

Sibuna but Rebecca: "Oh."

~Becky's phone then goes off;

_Feels like I'm constantly playing_

_A game that I'm destined to lose_

_Cuz I can't compete with your boyfriend_

_He's got 27 tattoo-_~

Rebecca: *Checks it* "Louis says that he'll Skype around 8 o'clock, our time."

Eddie: "Do you have feelings for him?"

Rebecca: "As a fan and a friend. Besides, he's dating Calder."

Amber: "So, you'd fancy Louis if he wasn't?"

Becky: Thats's not what I meant." **(A/N~ Sound familiar?)**

Trudy: *From downstairs* "Supper!"

~The gang go downstairs to eat and see Jerome, Joy, and Mara staring at them.~

Sibuna: "What?"

Jerome: "We heard screaming."

Sibuna: "You'll find out at 8."

Joy, Mara, Jerome: "Why?"

Sibuna: "You'll see." *Sit down and eat*

Becky: Trudy, this food is absolutly amazing! Lou- Lewis, our cousin, would love it."

Eddie: *Eyes his sister* Yeah. He'd love it so much that he might just marry it."

Amber: "Like Jerome and his hair."

Alfie, Fabian, Eddie, and Rebecca: "Boom!" *Mimic Jerome fixing his hair and looking in the mirror*

Everyone but Jerome: "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Jerome: *Face palms* "Not again!"

Trudy: "Thank you Rebecca and Eddie. I made it extra special tonight. 5 boys are gonna stay here because of the performance in 3 months."

Becky: "What performance?"

~The front door swings open and 5 good looking boys step inside.~

?: Hello?"

~Becky's head shoots up and she runs out of the room the stops.~

Rebecca: "Boo Bear!" *Runs to Louis*

Louis: "Black!"

~Rebecca hugs him before he could spin her around while they laugh.~

Louis: "I've missed you!"

Becky: "We just talked on the phone 10 minutes ago!"

Louis: *Sets Becky down* "Yeah but I've missed _seeing_ you."

Harry: "You do know what we're here too, right?"

Becky: "Hazza!" *Hugs Harry* "DJ Malik!" *Hugs Zayn*

Zayn: *Hugs back* "I guess we can continue those drawing lessons."

Rebecca: "Daddy Direction!" *Hugs Liam*

Liam: *Hugs back* "Hey."

Rebecca: "Lerprechaun!" *Hugs Niall*

Niall: *Hugs back* "Now, I thought I told you not to call me _Leprechaun_."

Rebecca: *Pulls away* "But it's cute when I say it."

Niall: True. *Smiles*

Becky: "You got braces!" *Smiles* Come one, I want you to meet my friends for the phone convo and the others." *Drags Louis to follow her*

~The boys leave their luggage in the foyer and follows the girl into the dining room.~

Becky: "Guys, I want you to meet my best friends Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Louis."

One Direction: *Wave* Hi.

Amber: *Stands up* Hi, I'm Amber. *Shakes their hands*

Alfie: "Aliens! I'm Alfie."

Fabian: "Fabian."

Patricia: "Patricia."

Eddie: "Eddie."

Rebecca: "Okay, so here's Joy.."

Joy: "Hi!"

Rebecca: "Jerome..."

Jerome: "Hello."

Becky: "And Mara."

Mara: "Hi."

Liam: "Cool. Who's dating who?"

Becky: "Amber and Alfie are Amfie, Patricia and Eddie are Peddie, Jerome and Mara are Jara, and Fabian and Nina are Fabina but she's not here so, it just Fabian."

Niall: "What about Joy?"

Joy: "Single."

Harry: "So is _Leprechaun_."

Niall: "I told you tony to call me that!"

Harry: *Mimics Rebecca* "But it's cute when I say it."

Rebecca: *Wacks Harry upside the head* "No, it's not!"

Niall: "Thank you!"

Louis: "So," *Nudges Niall lightly*

Becky: "So," *Nudges Joy lightly*

Niall and Joy: *Mimic their tone* "No."

Louis and Becky: "Okay." *Put their hands up in surrender* "Your lose."

Alfie: "Again, ALIENS!"

Patricia: "Alfie, how many times have told you? ALIENS AREN'T REAL!"

Alfie: "Sorry."

Rebecca: "We think alike too. Sorry." *Claps once* Okay. *Turns to One Direction* You guys hungry?

One Direction: "Yeah!"

Rebecca: "Lets eat!"

~Everyone continues to eat while the 5 boys are devouring.~

Becky: "Oh, Eddie and I don't have a cousin named Lewis. I was gonna say Louis. Louis would love this dish."

Mara: "We'll, you were right." *Eats her rice*

Louis: *Looks up* "Right about what?" *Has grains of rice on his mouth*

Everyone but Louis: "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Louis: "What?"

Becky: "You haven't changed, have you?"

Harry: "He never changes."

Louis: "I have changed! I grew taller." *Continues to devour*

Everyone but Louis: "Ah ha ha ha!"

Rebecca: "Yeah, like 2 inches." *Giggles* "So, why is there a performance in 3 months?"

Zayn: "It's the final performance for the talent show. We-"

Rebecca: "What?! You guys tell me about a performance but not a talent show?!"

Alfie: "Maybe you and Eddie could dance or sing like in the other shows you've done together."

Eddie: "Not gonna happen."

Louis: "I haven't seen you sing or dance, Black. Do you mind showing us?"

Becky: "Yes. I do. Just wait for the talent show."

* * *

**I seriously do not know how 1D got in the story at all. They just did. More chaos will erupt as Sibuna try to solve a mystery with celebrities in the house.**


	10. House of Dreams

Victor: "It's 10 o'clock! You have 5 minutes precisely! And then I want. To hear a pin...drop." *Drops pin and put his hand to his ear* "I still hear something."

Niall: *Runs down the stairs* "What? We still have 4 minutes."

Victor: *Glares at him*

Niall: "Oh." *Runs to his room*

* * *

~In Amber's dream...~

Amber: *Skips and sings* "La la la. And that's what makes you beautiful." *Sees someone in the distance* "Hello?"

?: *Turns around* "Amber!"

Amber: "Nina!" *Runs to Nina and hugs her*

Nina: "Ambs, a girl's gotta breathe!" *Turns red*

Amber: *Pulls away* "Sorry. What are you doing here?"

Nina: "This!" *Grabs Amber's arm and turns into Ra*

Amber: "AH!"

Ra: "Deal with the pain!"

* * *

~Reality...~

Amber: "AH! Ow!"

Rebecca: "Amber!" *Runs over to her* "Calm down. Sh."

Amber: *Stops screaming* "What was that?"

Rebecca: *Lifts up Amber's left sleeve* "Not you too!"

Amber: *Looks at the mark* "Oh, Senhkara's mark never caused pain. Cool, its a sun." *Traces the mark*

Becky: "You're not scared? The Mark of Ra is way than the Mark of Anubis."

Amber: "How did you know that?"

Becky: "I didn't. Weird."

Amber: "Oh." *Covers herself with her blanket* "Night Rebecca."

Rebecca: *Gets in bed* "Night Amber."

* * *

~Alfie's dream...~

Alfie: "Take that, aliens!" *Blasts the last alien* "Ha!"

Fabian: "Alfie, look out!"

Alfie: "Huh?" *Turns around* "I don't see anything."

Fabian: "Look down." *Tightens grip*

Alfie: *Looks down* "What are you doing?!"

Fabian: *Turns into Ra*

Ra: "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Alfie: "AH!"

* * *

~Reality...~

Alfie: "AH!"

Jerome and Niall: *Wake up* "What's wrong?!"

Niall: "You're lucky Harry and Zayn are heavy sleepers."

Jerome: "Alfie, what's up?"

Alfie: "Bad dream, sorry." *Falls asleep*

Niall: "Its alright." *Falls asleep*

Jerome: "Yeah." *Falls asleep*

* * *

~Patricia's dream...~

Eddie: "You look...dead gorgeous."

Patricia: *Walks in* "Not too bad yourself."

Eddie: *Grabs her wrist* "Ready?"

Patricia: "Yeah."

Eddie: *Turns into Ra*

Patricia: "AH!"

Ra: "Hello, Trixie!"

* * *

~Reality...~

Patricia: "AH!" *Looks at wrist then hides it*

Joy: *Wakes up* "What what's wrong?!"

Mara: *Wakes up* "What happened?"

Patricia: "Sorry, just a bad dream." *Goes back to sleep*

Joy and Mara: "Its alright." *Go back to sleep*


	11. House of Fans

~All the students are at the dining table, all dressed for school.~

Louis: "So, what was up with the screams last night?"

Alfie, Amber, Patricia: "Bad dream."

Liam: "Oh. Does that happen often around here?"

Rebecca: "No. So, how do you guys like it here so far. The house, I mean."

Harry: "Its alright. Kind of creepy though."

Zayn: "Like that Victor guy."

Rebecca: "Ah, you'll get used to it, boys."

Niall: "The only thing I like is the food." *Takes a bite out of his pancake*

Everyone but Niall: "True that!" *Take a bite out of their breakfast*

~Trudy walks in with a pitcher of OJ.~

Trudy: "More orange juice, anyone?"

Louis and Reddie: "Me!"

Trudy: *Pours OJ into cups and hands them to the trio* "There you go, loves. Just hurry up, you guys leave here in about 5 minutes." *Leaves*

Becky: "Trudy's OJ is so good." *Chugs her drink*

Louis and Eddie: "Yep." *Chugs their OJ* "Ah." *Set cups down*

Amber: "Boys."

Becky, Joy, Mara, and Patricia: "I know."

Alfie: "Lets go. Second day of school or first for Eddie, Rebecca, and Fabian."

Rebecca: "Don't think I forgot about what happened yesterday. Anyway, Alien Lover is right." *Gets up* "Lets go."

~Everyone get their stuff and head to school. At the school, Rebecca, Fabian, and Louis are unpacking their things (Louis' locker is right next to Becky's but on the right).

?: "OMG! It's Louis Tomlinson from One Direction!"

Louis: "Uh oh." *Slams locker and runs*

Fans: "AH!" *Run after him*

Fabian: "Lets go help him." *Slams his locker and runs after Louis*

Rebecca: "Right!" *Slams her locker and runs after Fabian*

Fans: "AH! We love you!"

Becky: "It's a good thing I can run fast." *Speeds to Louis.*

Louis: "I can't go any farther." *Slows down*

Becky: "Come on! I know a place!"

Louis: "Okay." *Runs faster*

~Rebecca and Louis turn a corner.~

Rebecca: "In here!" *Opens the door*

~They step in and Becky flicks the light switch. In the room are 3 blue beanbags, a little TV, microwave, unpoped popcorn bags, chips, and a mini fridge.~

Louis: "Where are we?" *Closes the door*

Becky: "My hang out! We have chips, a TV for entertainment, a mini fridge to store drinks, popcorn, and a microwave to pop the popcorn." *Sits on a beanbag*

Louis: "Cool." *Sits down*

?: "What's cool?"

Louis and Rebecca: "AH!"

?: *Comes out of hiding while eating chips*

Rebecca: "Eddie!"

Eddie: "What? This is my get away room too!"

Becky: "Sh!" *Presses her ear against the door* "The fans passed by." *Sits back down* "So, why are you really here, Weasel?"

Eddie: *Sits on a beanbag* So you guys feel like you're being followed?"

Louis and Becky: "Yes."

Eddie: "But not by screaming fans."

Louis: "My answer is still yes."

Eddie: "You've felt like a stranger is following you?"

Louis: "Yep. I know when the boys are following me. I am," *Whispers* ",not surpriseable."

Rebecca: "BOO!"

Louis: "AH! Okay you cn surprise me but I do feel like a stranger is following me. Kind of, stocking me."

Reddie**(A/N~ It's Rebecca and Eddie I case you forgot)**: "Me too."

~Then the intercom turns on.~

Mr. Sweet: "I have received information that there are crowds chasing our guests. Now, after this message, I expect every single student to treat them like you would treat others. That is all."

~The intercom turns off.~

Becky: *Looks up* "Thanks, Fabes."

Louis: "Who are you talking to?"

Becky: "Fabian." *Looks back down*

Eddie: "But he's not here."

?: "Then look up."

~The boys look up to see Fabian crawling out of the air vent.~

Eddie: "Why come through there when there's a perfectly good door?"

Fabian: *Reaches the ground* "After I talked to Mr. Sweet, a girl asked if I was a friend of the boys. I said yes and the next thing I knew I'm being chased by girls. My dream came true! Kind of."

Louis, Eddie, Rebecca: "Oh. Weird dream."

Fabian: "Come on." *Walks towards the door* "We don't want to be late for English, right?"

Louis: "No. Lets go." *Opens the door and leaves.*

~The 4 of them arrive to class.~

Mrs. Valentine: "Glad you guys could make it. Take your seats."

~The boys and girl sit on their assigned seats (Fabian is sitting with Eddie while Rebecca is swigging with Louis).~

Mrs. Valentine: "Anyway, we were talking about poems. Have any of you written a poem this year? If you have, stand up and share it with the class."

Rebecca: *Shoots her hand up*

Mrs. Valentine: "Becky?"

Becky: *Stands up and takes a deep breath*


	12. House of Poems

Rebecca: *Takes a deep breath*

_"As I looked_

_Out the window,_

_Lightning_

_Broke thrpugh_

_The sky._

_Thunder sneaks up_

_Behind_

_like a shadow,_

_I saw_

_A flash _

_From the corner of_

_My eye._

_As I thought_

_The world_

_Was going_

_To end,_

_My house_

_Shook_

_With fear._

_Thunder_

_And lightning_

_Started to mend,_

_The earth_

_Quaked_

_Very near._

_As I_

_Hide_

_Under _

_My bed_

_I wish_

_I could_

_Still live,_

_A hand_

_Touches_

_My hand,_

_I shall not_

_Give in._

_As I open_

_My eyes, I noticed_

_Wha It seemed._

_There were clear blue skies,_

_I guess it_

_Was just_

_A dream."_

**(A/N~ I originally wrote this so, no plagerizing!)**

Everyone: *Applause* "Woo!"

Rebecca: "Thank you." *Sits down*

Louis: "I didn't know you write poems."

Becky: "There's a lot you don't know about me, Boo Bear."

Louis: "Maybe we can catch up this lunch time?"

Becky: "It's a date- no not like that.0 *Face palms*

Louis: "It's okay. Yeah, this lunch time."

Rebecca: "Yep. Heh heh."


	13. House of Dates and House of Info

~At Rebecca's locker, Rebecca is putting away her books and getting ready for lunch with Louis when Eddie walks over.~

Eddie: "Hey, are we still on today?"

Becky: "On..."

Eddie: "Lunch with dad."

Rebecca: "Oh god!" *Slams her locker* "I completely forgot! And worse..."

Eddie: "What?"

Rebecca: "I already made plans with Louis so that we could catch up."

Eddie: "What do we do now?"

Becky: "Okay, you go to lunch and I'll go with Louis. Just tell dad that I won't be able to make it. Fill me at the Sibuna meeting I'm gonna gall at midnight. Yeah?"

Eddie: "Yeah. I'll see you in class."

Becky: "Yeah. Bye!" *Kisses his cheek and leaves*

Eddie: *Breathes heavily*

* * *

~Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia are in the lounge.~

Patricia: "Last night was the creepiest since the bad nightmare 2 years ago. I ended up going on a date with Ra."

Amber: "I needed up hugging him."

Alfie: "He ended up grabbing my ankle. For a Fabian impersonation, he was strong."

Fabian: "We'll, Rebecca told me to tell you guys about the meeting at midnight."

?: "What meeting at midnight and what does Rebecca have to do with it?"

~The 4 Sibuna members look up and see Lpuis with his arms folded.~

Fabian: "What meeting?"

Alfie: "Wht do you mean 'what meeting'-"

Patricia: *Covers his mouth* "Sh."

Louis: "Well?"

Amber: "A meeting about...fashion! Yeah"

Louis: *Looks confused*

Fabian: "Y-yeah! Becky and Amber started a fashion club and it's for boys too! Patricia wants to try something other than goth clothing, Eddie wants a cool but not to cool style, Alfie's in becauseAmber is, and I need to look less nerdy."

Louis: "So does Liam but he's still good looking."

?: "Who's still good looking?"

~Now all eyes are on Becky.~

Everyone but Rebecca: "Liam."

Becky: "True. Anyways, ready Lou?"

Alfie: *Takes Patricia's hand off of his mouth* "Ready for what?"

Black and I are going to hawe lunch together. You know, to catch up."

Amber: "What about-"

Fabian: *Covera her mouth*

Louis: "What about what?"

Becky: "My dad. I still haven't told him about what we're doing so, I sent Eddie to tell him. Dad needEd to talk to him anyway. Father to son kinds of things."

Louis: "Oh. Shall we?" *Holds out arm*

Rebecca: "We shall." *Links her arm with his*

~Louis and Rebecca leave for lunch.~

Fabian: *Uncovers Amber's mouth* "Don't worry. Eddie will fill us in tonight. We should probably figure out the tunnel passage and what Ra wants."

Patricia: "Yeah. Later tonight we'll keep talking about the dreams."

Alfie: "Feels like Semhkara al over again."

Amber, Fabian, and Patricia: "Yeah."

* * *

~Becky and Louis are at the Frobisher Library having a picnic.~

Louis: "So," *Swallows the piece of sandwich in his mouth* ", when did you become interested in poems?"

Becky: "When I was 10 years old. When did become interested in music?"

Louis: "I'd say when I was 14. I was in a band in high school, The Rogue."

Rebecca: "Cool." *Bites into her BLT and moans in delight*

Louis: *Bites into his BLT and moans* Trudy makes the beat sandwiches.

Rebecca: "True that. So," *Wipes her moth with a napkin* ", when did you start feeling...stalked?"

Louis: "When I got here."

Becky: "Me too."

Louis: "Will you excuse me?" *Gets up and leaves*

Becky: "Weird."

~Rebecca's phone goes off, sees its Patricia, and she answers it.~

*Convo*

Rebecca: "Hey, Patricia."

Patricia: "Hey, Becky."

Becky: "What's up?"

Patricia: "Fabian, Amber, and I are gonna enter the tunnels from the library."

Rebecca: "No! Louis and I are here!"

Patricia: "I know. That's why I'm calling."

Rebecca: "Where are you?"

Patricia: "Behind a wall outside. Louis can't see us."

Becky: "Okay. I'll distract Louis while you guys enter quickly. I'm on my way out."

* * *

~Eddie is sitting in a chair in front of Mr. Sweet's desk.~

Eddie: "So, yeah. Becky just remembered that she had her math text book at the house. It might take awhile. You know who Rebecca is."

Mr. Sweet: "Yes. Just like you."

Eddie: "Hey! I am not that messy!"

Mr. Sweet: *Gives him a 'sure' look*

Eddie: "Okay, maybe a little but I clean up! Now," *Bites into his sub* ",tell me about the Frobishers."

Mr. Sweet: "We'll, it has to do with my father's father."

Eddie: "What about Great Grandpa Joe?"

Mr. Sweet: "Robert and him were very close friends. They went on an expedition to Egupr together. My grandfather told my father who told me a secret when I was just about your age."

Eddie: "What is it? What's the secret?"

Mr. Sweet: "Nothing is what it seems, son. You might have to face a great evil one day. Obviously, my time didn't come but neith did his. Now I'm telling you since you're the Osiran. Back to the point. Yout middle name is Frobisher-Smythe because..."

* * *

~Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and Fabian are outside of the library. They see Louis outside pacing back and forth.~

Alfie: "When do you think he'll leave?"

Patricia: *Talking on the phone* "Okay, but hurry." *Hangs up* "Rebecca says at hat she has a plan, but it might take awhile."

?: "What might take awhile?"

~The 4 turn around and see Eddie."

Patricia, Fabian, Alfie, and Amber: "Sh!" *Pull him to the side*

Louis: *Turns around* "Who's there?" *Slowly walks towards the side of the buildinf where the 5 Sibuna members are*

~Then Rebecca runs put of the library*

Becky: "Louis!"


	14. House of Scemes and House of New Riddle

**I'm back!**

* * *

Rebecca: "Louis!"

Louis: *Turns around* "Oh, hey."

Rebecca: "Hey." *Walks towards him* "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

Louis: "What? No, not at all. I just need some fresh air."

Becky: "I think I know what you need."

Louis: "Race around the building?"

Becky: "How did you know? Is there something you're not telling me? Are you a secret mind reader?"

Louis: "Heh, I guess you could say that. Ready..." *Positions himself*

Rebecca: "Steady..." *Positions herself*

Louis and Rebecca: "Go!" *Run off*

~Once the two friends are off, the gang peek from hiding to see if the coast was clear. Hegemony they saw no movement, they came out.

Fabian: "We have to move quick, come on."

~Sibuna (minus Rebecca) enter the library and look around.~

Eddie: "Those two have a lot of explaining to do."

Patricia: "So do you, Smartie Pants."

?: "I won! As always Boo Bear"

Amber: "Hurry!"

Patricia: "Alright, alright." *Rushes over to the bookshelf*

~Patricia opens the passage ways and everyone crawls in before Becky and Louis come back in.~

Louis: "I'll beat you next time, Black."

Becky: "We'll, see about that, Boo Bear."

~They both sit down and continue eating. In the tunnels, Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and Fabian are in the constellation chamber.~

Eddie: "Why are we in here?"

Fabian: "The riddle said '_Use all the objects you used to get this far or the light shines bright._' Objects we used to get to the mask chamber."

Alfie: "So the amulets and reflectors?"

Fabian: "Exactly." *Picks up a reflector* "Start collecting."

~Soon enough, all the reflectors are collected and brought back to the mask chamber.~

Fabian: "Okay, I've collected the amulets after I came down here with Eddie and Becky." *Hands out amulets*

Alfie: Awesome! Sibuna's back in business!"

Patricia: "Let's just get this over with." *Walks into the tunnel* See? Nothing happened."

|Suddenly a beam of light almost hits Patricia.|

Eddie: "Yacker, get out of there!"

Patricia: *Runs to Eddie and hugs him*

Eddie: *Hugs back* "It's okay."

Voice: "You must work together, not alone. The Chosen One is the key."

Amber: "Let's come back after the Sibuna meeting." *Backs up* "Bye!" *Runs out*

Fabian: "Amber! Alfie, go after her."

Alfie: "I know, I know." *Runs after Amber*

Eddie: "You okay, Yacker?"

Patricia: "I think so." *Let's go of Eddie* "Come on. School starts back up in 15 minutes. Might as well get there early."

Eddie: "Okay. Come on, Stutter Rutter. We gotta see if the coast is clear."

Fabian: *Give him a '_really?_' look*

Eddie: "What? I was trying to lighten up the mood. Let's just go."

|In the library, Rebecca and Louis are chatting and cleaning up.|

Rebecca: "Today was fun. Well, lunch time was fun."

Louis: "Yeah, it was. I've never done this with Eleanor."

Rebecca: "Yeah? You guys should do it some time." *Thinks* _"Why did I say that?"_

Louis: "Nah. It's not her sort of thing."

Becky: *Thinks* _"Yes!"_ *Says* "Oh, she just seems like that kind of girl."

Louis: "Yep. She's unpredictable."

Becky: "Like me. You seriously never know what I might do."

Louis: "That's what I like about you."

Rebecca: "Thanks." *Chuckles*

Louis: "What's so funny?"

|They finish packing and head towards the door.|

Rebecca: "Just thinking of the moments when you become unpredictable." *Walks out smiling*


	15. House of You Can Come To Me

**I do not own anything in this chapter.**

* * *

|The day goes by in a blink of an eye. In Rebecca and Amber's room...|

Amber: "Today was a close call."

Rebecca: *Thinks* _"Why did I even suggest that?"_

Amber: "Becky?"

Becky: *Thinks* _"He just had to bring her up, didn't he?"_

Amber: "Rebecca!"

Rebecca: "What? Oh sorry." *Changes out of her uniform into a gray jumper, skinny jeans, and black converse*

Amber: "What's up?" *Changes out of her uniform into a baby blue jumper, skinny jeans, and pink converse*

Becky: "The ceiling."

Amber: "Wow, and people say I'm dumb, which I'm not. That's not what I meant."

Becky:"I know." *Grabs her guitar* "Did you know I brought my electric guitar too?" *Drums on her acoustic*

Amber: "Stop changing the subject. Really, what's wrong?"

Rebecca: "Louis mentioned the _E_ word."

|Outside of the room, Louis is gonna open the door when he hears his name. He presses his ear against the door and listens.|

Louis: *Thinks* _"What are they talking about?"_

Amber: "He mentioned _eggplant_?"

Louis: *Makes a '_what?_' face*

Rebecca:"_Eleanor_, you bum!"

Amber: *Points her finger at her* "There is no use for that kind of language, Missy."

Louis: *Thinks* _"What does Eleanor have to do with this?"_

Amber: "And what did he say?"

Becky: "He said, _I've never done this with Eleanor before._ Then I said, _Yeah? Well, you guys should do it sometime._ Luckily, he declined the offer." *Strums her guitar*

Amber: "Play something. Music always clears the mind."

Becky: "Okay. This is our song. By _our_ I mean Louis and I. Its called, _You Can Come To Me_." *PLays on the guitar*

*Guitar*

Rebecca: "_When you're on your own_

_Drownin' alone_

_And you need a rope_

_That can pull you in_

_Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid_

_That's you're gonna break_

_And you need a way_

_To feel strong again_

_Someone will know it_

_And even when it hurts the most_

_Try to have a little hope_

_That someone's gonna be there_

_When you don't_

_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry_

_I'll be your shoulder_

_If you wanna laugh_

_I'll be your smile_

_If you wanna fly_

_I will be your sky_

_Anything you need_

_That's what I'll be_

_I you wanna climb_

_I'll be your ladder_

_If you wanna run_

_I'll be your road_

_If if you wanna friend_

_Doesn't matter when_

_Anything you need_

_That's what I'll be_

_You can come to me_

*Guitar*

_You can come to me_

_Yeah_

Amber: *Claps* "That was amazing! Did it help?"

Rebecca: "Nope."

Amber: *Gives her a '_really?_' look*

Becky: *Shrugs*


	16. House of Plans

~Once Louis heard Rebecca's comment, he runs downstairs to his room.

Louis: "Eddie, we need to talk."

Eddie: "Okay, talk."

Louis: "Alone."

Fabian: "Is this about Rebecca? She's best friend too you know."

Louis: "Okay. So, I think I hurt her." *Sits down on his bed*

Eddie: "How?!"

Louis: "When we had lunch, I mentioned Eleanor."

Eddie: "And?"

Louis: "And when I was going to talk to her, I kinda sorta eavesdropped on her conversation with Amber-"

Fabian: "Why would you do that?!"

Louis: "I heard my name come from the other side of that door and I was curious. It sounded like she was upset and I want to make it up to her. She's already sung out favourite song to help her clear her mind but help. Inwas wondering if you knew all of her favourite songs except _You Can come To Me_?"

Eddie: "What? That song always helped her. So, why do you want to know her favourite songs?"

Fabian: "So that he can sing it to her. You can be so oblivious sometimes."

Eddie: "I'm gonna ignore that. Um, there's a ton of them."

Louis: "I got time."

Eddie: "Do you know _She's The Queen of the Waves_?"

Louis: "Isn't that a Barbie song?"

Eddie: "She's a surfer."

Fabian: "Makes sense."

Louis: "I am not singing a Barbie song."

Eddie: "Okay, _Gift of a Friend_?"

Louis: "Niall will kill me if I sing Demi Lovato!"

Eddie: "Okay. _Ready or Not_?"

Louis: "No."

Eddie: "_Determinate_?"

Louis: "No."

Eddie: "_The Way That You Do_?"

Louis: "No- yes! I do! Perfect. Now all I need is a guitar."

Eddie: "I got that." *Takes out red and blue electric guitars* "Now we can both play." *Hands him the blue one*

Fabian: "Actually," *Takes out a red electric guitar* "Three."

Eddie: "You know the song?"

Fabian: "Ross Lynch?"

Louis: "Yep."

Fabian: "Yes."

Louis: "Since we all now the guitar part, I guess we'll practice anytime before the talent show."

?: "Practice what?"

~The three boys look at the door and see Becky there.~

Eddie: "Nothing."

Becky: "I thought you were done with all that."

Eddie: "What a boy can't just play guitar for his friends without being judged?"

Rebecca: "Why do they have their guitars out?"

Eddie: "They wanted to play along."

Rebecca: "What ever floats your boat Edison. Anyways, Trudy says dinner's ready."

Louis: "Okay."

~Becky leaves and they all sigh.~

Fabian: "That was close. We still need a name though."

Louis: "Anubis?"

Eddie: "Perfect! Anubis it is."

Fabian, Louis, and Eddie: "Anubis!"

~Becky pops her head in the door way.

Rebecca: "What?"

Anubis(the boys): "Nothing."

~Rebecca eyes them suspiciously before leaving.~

Fabian: "Lets go."

~They put their guitars away and go to dinner.~


	17. House of Meetings

~Louis, Fabian, Eddie, and Rebecca walk into the dining room to a starving Niall.~

Niall: "Where have you guys been? I've been waiting for hours!"

Mara: "It's only been 5 minutes."

Niall: "Not when I'm like this!" *Points to himself*

Rebecca: "Classic Niall." *Sits down.*

~The three boys sit down and everyone serves themselves.~

Amber: "OMG, Niall! You're just like Mick."

One Direction, and Becky: "Who?"

Alfie: "He used to go here before he left to to some sports academy in Australia."

Becky: "Cool. My Gran moved to Australia."

Eddie: "Judy or Mama?"

Rebecca: "Judy. You didn't know?"

Eddie: *Shakes his head*

~Rebecca shrugs and starts eating. Everyone does the same and chats. Louis keeps glancing at Becky.~

Louis: *Thinks* "I hope the song works."

~Becky and the rest of Sibuna are talking about what happened during lunch.~

Eddie: *Whispers* "You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady."

Rebecca: *Whispers* "What? We were just having lunch."

Patricia: *Whispers* "It looked like a party to me."

Rebecca: *Whispers* "Gee, thanks, Trixie."

Amber: *Whispers* "So what happened besides you know what?"

Becky: *Whispers* "We ate, talked, then I asked him when he felt like he was being stalked. He left to get some fresh air then Patricia called."

Fabian: *Whispers* "Really?"

Becky: *Nods and eats a spoonful of rice*

Alfie: *Whispers* "Okay but you will never guess what happened."

Becky: *Whispers* "Don't tell me now, at the meeting."

Amber: *Whispers* "Fashion meeting that is."

Rebecca: *Whispers* "He caught you, didn't he?"

?: "Who caught who?"

~The Sibunas turn to a curious Zayn~

Rebecca: "What are you talking about?"

Zayn: "You heard me."

Patricia: "Louis caught us talking about our Fashion Club."

Zayn: "It's for girls and boys, eh?"

Becky: "Yeah, why?"

Zayn: "I want in."

Sibuna: "No! We mean, no you can't."

Harry: "Why not?"

Fabian: "We're full. If you guys came here sooner, you'd be in it."

Liam: "Oh, okay." *Sips his water*

~It's finally midnight and Sibuna are sitting in the attic in a circle.~

Becky: "Welcome to the first Sibuna meeting this term." *Covers her eye* "Sibuna."

Sibuna but Rebecca: *Cover their eye* "Sibuna."

Eddie: "First, we'll start off with what happened in the tunnels."

Rebecca: "Yeah. What did happen?"

Patricia: "I'm still tramotized."

Eddie: "You said you were fine."

Patricia: "Correction, I said I think."

Rebecca: "Just tell story."

Fabian: "Well, we got all the amulets..."

Alfie: "And we got all the reflectors..."

Amber: "And Patricia had walk into the new tunnel..."

Patricia: "And I almost got hit by a beam of light."

Becky: "Okay, almost is good. I'm glad your safe. Now, Eddie, what happened with Sweetie?"

Eddie: "Okay, so it turns out that our great grandfather-"

Becky: "Joe or Jesse?"

Eddie: "Joe. So, turns out he was close friends with Robert Frobisher-Smythe. So close they went to Egypt together for the expedition. Dad said that he was to tell me a secret that was passed down from father to son."

Fabian: "So, what's the secret?"

Eddie: "The secret has to do with why our middle names are Frobisher-Smythe."

Rebecca: *Looks worried*

Eddie: "If we are in a battle between good and evil, our middle names remind us who we are and what side we are on. Dad also said that someday, there is a chance that you will defeat a great evil. Obviously that time didn't come for Sweetie and Great Grandpa Joe."

Alfie: "Okay. No bad news."

Eddie: "Well..."

Alfie: "You have got to be kidding me."

Eddie: "He also gave me some info on the 6 staffs. If used by the impure of heart, the whole world would be destroyed. And we could all die."


	18. House of Sneeks

Amber: "Die?"

Rebecca: "Don't worry, Ambs. He said only when used by the impure of heart. Ra is pure hearted."

Fabian: "Why do we need to find them anyway? What does it do when a good person uses it? I'll do some research."

Rebecca: "All of us will research. As the new found leader of Sibuna, I want everyone participating cuz, this is a huge deal. Like 'Ammut The Devourer of Souls trying to escape the underworld' huge deal."

Eddie: "There was another riddle too. In the tunnels."

Patricia: "You must work together..."

Fabian: "Not alone..."

Alfie: "The Chosen One..."

Sibuna but Becky: "Is the key."

Becky: "Whoa. Okay, tomorrow we'll go down to the tunnels during lunch."

Amber: *Gasps* "I just realised something."

Rebecca: "What?"

Amber: "Three months is our dead line."

Patricia: "So?"

Amber: "The talent show is in three months."

Rebecca: "Nobody panic. We don't know what day."

Eddie: "Yeah. And what day is our dead line, anyway?"

~Then Ra's voice fills the room.~

Ra: "The 13th. November 13th or the Chosen Ones and Osirians are done for."

Alfie: "Does that answer your question, Edison?!"

Sibuna but Alfie: "Sh!" *Whispers* "Keep it down!"

Alfie: "Sorry."

Fabian: "Lets just go."

~Becky opens the door and ? fall down.~

Sibuna: "Louis?!"

Louis: *Looks up at them* "Hi."

* * *

**Sorry it's short!**


	19. House of Osirian

**Hey! I know I haven't updated in awhile but, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Rebecca: "How much did you hear?"

Louis: *Stands up* "Everything."

Rebecca: *Leaves angrily*

Louis: "What's going on?"

Patricia: "I thought you figured it out." *Leaves angrily*

~The rest of Sibuna leave without saying a single word for the rest of the night.~

* * *

~At breakfast, Becky and Amber take their seats at the table and serve themselves their breakfast.~

Becky: "I still can't believe he doesn't trust me. Now I'm positive that he isn't my ladder."

?: "Who isn't your ladder?"

~The girls look up and see Fabian and Eddie enter the room and take their seats.~

Amber: "There is this song-"

Eddie: "You Can Come To Me?"

Rebecca: "Yeah."

Amber: "Anyway, there's a part in the song that has to do with climbing and a ladder. Rebecca climbs, Louis' the ladder. She thinks that he isn't there for her like a ladder is there for the climber." *Takes a sip of her OJ*

Fabian: "Is this because of last night?"

Becky: *Pours her OJ in her cup* "And yesterday afternoon."

Eddie: "Lou did some what hurt you, he said. And Amber, for a straight A student, that was deep."

~Fabian, Becky, and Amber freeze.~

Amber: *Whispers* "How do you know?"

Eddie: "I might have peeked at the student grades."

Rebecca: "Why?"

Eddie: "I needed to know if I was failing any classes. Luckily, I only have straight B's. Anyway, I say yours and thought, might as well check it out. I was shocked."

Amber: "Gee, thanks."

~Alfie and Patricia and sit down without saying a thing.~

Rebecca: "Alfie, what's wrong?" *Takes a sip of her OJ*

Alfie: "He knows everything."

Patricia: "I just wanna..." *Clutches her fist* "Well, you get my point."

Becky: "Oh, he'll get what's coming."

?: "Look guys, I am really sorry about last night.

Becky: *Turns her head and faces Louis* "I have nothing to say to you, Louis William Tomlinson." *Gets get bag and leaves the house with a bagel in her hand*

Louis: "Guys," *Sits at the head of the table* "Here me out. I just wanted to know what was going on."

Patricia: "We already told you. You really hurt her and I bet she'll never trust you again."

Louis: "Hey, it's not like I wanted to eavesdrop. Someone told me to."

Sibuna: "Jerome."

Louis: "No. A voice on my head."

Alfie: "What did it say?"

Louis: "It said, Listen to me. You are destined to protect the Chosen One the second she was born. You are her Osirian. To learn more, follow them up to the attic at midnight tonight."

~Louis looks around to see everyone shocked.~

Eddie: "Rebecca!" *Runs out of the house*

* * *

~Rebecca is walking to school while eating her bagel and cream cheese.~

?: "Rebecca!"

~She runs and hides behind a tree. Becky peeks from behind and sees no one there.~

?: "Think you lost him?"

Becky: "Yeah." *Turns around* "Oh god! Eddie, you scared the fudge out of me me!"

Eddie: "I need to tell you something but I don't think you'll believe me."

Rebecca: "Shoot." *Bites into her bagel*

Eddie: "Louis' your Osirian."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Love you guys!**


	20. House of Sorry and House of Who

~Back at Anubis House, everyone else was at breakfast.

Amfie, Fabian, and Patricia: *Stare at Louis*

Harry: "Why are you guys staring at Lou?"

Patricia: "No reason."

Amfie and Fabian: "Yeah."

Niall: "Okay? Where's Black and her brother?"

Alfie: "Left early. You know how they need their education. Heh heh."

Mara: "Right."

~With Rebecca and Eddie...~

Eddie: "Louis is your Osirian."

Rebecca: "I don't believe you."

Eddie: "Its true! He said so himself. Osiris told him to eavesdrop."

Becky: "I am a horrible person. What can I do to make it up to him?"

Eddie: "Tell him everthing and let him in Sibuna."

Becky: "Done."

~Rebecca's phone goes off and she checks the text.~

Eddie: "Who is it?"

Rebecca: "Poppy. I'll talk to her at school." *Walks away with a worried look on her face*

?: "Eddie!"

Eddie: *Turns around and sees the rest of Sibuna* "Hey!"

Alfie: "How did she take it?"

Eddie: "Okay. She wants to make it up to him by letting him join Sibuna. But there was something..._off_ about her."

Patricia: "What?"

Eddie: "Well, Becky got a text from someone and she looked...worried, shocked, and happy altogether. She said it was Poppy, which I doubt, then took off."

Amber: "Do you know who it really was?"

~Eddie shakes his head and they all go to school.~

~Becky is in the bathroom, talking on the phone.~

*Convo*

Rebecca: "Hey. What's up?"

?: "I know you're looking for the 6 staffs of Wisom."

Rebecca: "What? How? Where are you?"

?: "Whoa, calm down!" *Chuckles* "I woke up with a surprise this morning and he visited me in my dream."

Becky: "Oh no."

?: "And to answer your other question, I'm staying at the abandoned warehouse with a 3 months supply of clothes and chips."

Becky: "Well, at least go to Starbucks and I'll look for something later today. I really miss you."

?: "I miss you too. Bye."

Rebecca: "Bye."

*End of Convo*

Becky: *Hangs up*

?: "Who were you talking to?"

~Rebecca turns around and sees Patricia with her arms crossed.~

Becky: "My mum. Just checking up on her."

Patricia: "No you weren't. I heard the whole conversation."

Becky: "Fine, you caught me. But don't tell Eddie or anyone else. I trust you too much. Which is weird cuz the sibling never likes the girlfriends/boyfriend."

Patricia: "Just tell me."

Rebecca: "Okay." *Whispers something into Patricia's ear*

Patricia: "I promise I won't tell. Eddie's been really protective of you since you came here."

Rebecca: "Thats Edison alright."

Becky and Patricia: "Ha ha ha ha! Lets go."

~The two friends walk out of the bathroom and talked on their way to class.~

~Louis is at his locker, unpacking his things, when he sees Becky and Patricia linking arms and talking.~

Louis: "Rebecca!" *Slams his locker shut and jogs over to the girls*

Rebecca: "Hey, Louis! What's up?"

Louis: "Look, I'm really sorry I-"

Becky: "It's alright. Eddie explained everything. And I'm sorry I snapped."

Louis: "It's okay. So," *Points to Patricia* ",how do you know about the Osirian?"

Patricia: "Eddie's my best friend's, Nina's, Osirian. She's the Chosen One. But also Becky."

Rebecca: "Yeah! You protect me and Eddie protects Nina."

Louis: "You mentioned someone named Nina during our one of our Skype sessions."

Rebecca: "Nina and Eddie are really good friends. So, want to walk with us?"

Louis: "Yeah." *Starts walking with Becky and Patricia* "So, what's Sibuna?"

Patricia and Becky: *Soften their voice* "Keep it down!"

Louis: *Softens his voice* "Sorry. So, what is it?"

Patricia: "It's just Rebecca, Alfie, Amber, Fabian, Eddie, and I solving mysteries at the house and we want you to join. You being my other best friend's Osirian and all."

Louis: "I'd love to join. Oh and um, duck."

Rebecca: *Realises what he means*

Patricia: "What?"

Loubecca**(not a couple)**: "Duck!"

~The trio duck and turned to see Niall and Alfie laughing. They notice that Louis, Becky, and Patricia are staring at them so they while and act like nothing happened.~

Louis, Becky, and Patricia: "Pie." *Stand up and walk to French*

~Fabian and Eddie sit next to each other and wait for Mrs. Valentine to come.~

Fabian: "So, about that mystery caller..."

Eddie: "I think I remember the number."

Fabian: "What are waiting for? Write it down!"

~Eddie writes down the numbers 555-345 and gave it to Fabian."

**(I don't know if its real so DO NOT call this number, for safety reasons)**

Eddie: "Here. You can call it during free period."

Fabian: *Realises something* "I just realised something."

Eddie: "What?"

Fabian: "The dead line is the night of the talent show."

Fabian and Eddie: *Groan*

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
